


Surprise

by CelesteVerteidiger



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteVerteidiger/pseuds/CelesteVerteidiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Lambo's classmates react when they saw a different side of him they never saw? Well, read and find out. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Lambo has a face that no one (aside from his family and close friends/allies) had ever seen.

Lambo is a popular student in school. He is considered as a prince because of his attitude. He’s handsome, smart and rich but he is also lazy and arrogant.

He doesn’t have any friends in school but the students are able to tolerate him. He seldom smiles and always plays a prank to people he doesn’t like. There won’t be any evidence pointing to him as the culprit but everybody knows he is the one who did it.

There were also some days that he would be absent (he would be on a mission) and won’t be bitten to death by their principal (It’s Hibari). He would be lazier after these days.

The students always thought that Lambo is a lazy aloof prince. This image shattered because of a one person

One day in the middle of the first term, there was a new transfer student in Lambo’s class. It’s also one of the days where he was absent.

The new girl instantly becomes popular. She was sociable, friendly and not to mention pretty. Black hair that reach her mid-back, big doe black eye and petite figure. She may not be the most beautiful in the school but she could pass to be a popular student, especially being a foreigner (Chinese).

On her second day, Lambo came to school.

Since he was running late for school, he got a permission to bring a motorcycle (not the flying one). It was a black Cruiser with green flames near the wheels. Lambo was wearing a black leather jacket on top of his uniform with a helmet that has a look of a head of a bull.

As he reach the school, he recognized a flame signature (he have training even though he is still young) within the school. He parked the motorcycle hastily and rushed to where the flame signature is.

He didn’t event realized that students are staring at him since he didn’t take off his jacket and carrying a helmet. He looks like a model of a racing bike.

When he reached the said room, his homeroom, he slammed it open and zero in on the familiar flame. There standing with her back facing him, talking to some of his classmates, was his childhood friend (and girlfriend). It’s seems that she doesn’t realize he was there (she does but doesn’t show it).

Lambo rushed to her and warp his arms, around her figure, nuzzling her hair. Everybody was shock with what he did. This was the first time he has done something out of character.

The students expected the transfer student to slap or to push him away but what she did shocked them more.

She caressed his head and turned her head to kiss his head, whispering something inaudible. When Lambo lifted his head he have a childish grin on his face, so unlikely of him and leaned down to kiss her check saying, “Welcome back”

“I’m home.” I-pin replied with a smile.

Lambo walked back until he felt a table and lean on it. He never let I-pin go while doing this. Once he settled down, I-pin turned around to face Lambo, whose arms are still hugging around her.

“When did you get here?” Lambo asked still smiling. I-pin crossed her arms before answering.

“I got here yesterday and to my shock you’re absent. Where were you?” She was pouting making him sweatdropped.

“Um, I did an errand for my family.” ‘I have a mission’ was the underlining meaning.

“But I was told that you would be done yesterday, did something happen?” I-pin ran her hands through his head and shoulder worriedly, making sure he doesn’t have any injuries. Lambo took her hands

“I’m fine, I ask Tsuna-nii for an extra day ‘cause I was looking for something.” He assured her.

“What were you looking for?” she asked curious, this was the first time she heard about this. The answer she got was not what she expected.

Lambo turned her around and make her lean to him. She felt him rummaging his pocket for a moment before she felt something cold on her neck. I-pin looked down and touched the cold thing. She found a very cute pendant with red and green gem on it. She looked back at Lambo, who was smiling, questioningly.

“Well, remember I always brought you some souvenir? I remember you like something like this and I found it while doing my errand. I don’t remember where so I have looked for it.” Lambo answered sheepishly, blushing slightly. “Besides, I missed your birthday so this is like a belated gift as well.”

“Aww Lambo thank you so much!” She hugged him around the neck and kissed him on his cheek.

“Um, excuse me Bovino-kun. You dropped your helmet” someone interrupted them. Both of them looked at the person who said it.

Just then, they realize that all of their classmates were looking shell shocked at them. Lambo just raised an eyebrow at them while I-pin blushed slightly.

Once they untangled themselves for Lambo to retrieve his helmet, I-pin was dragged away from him. She was bombarded with questions by the girls who she befriended yesterday. Like “How did you know Lambo-kun?” “Where did you know him?” “What’s your relationship with him?” and some comments “He is so cute” “Did you see him grinning? He is so handsome.” “That was the first time I saw him that happy”.

Before she could answer any of them their homeroom teacher came in, starting the class. While class was going on, the rumor mill was running wild. It’s said that their resident prince has a relationship with the recent transfer student.

So when lunch came, many of the students (mostly girls) went to the classroom 2-A to confirm the rumor. Unluckily for them, Lambo, the resident prince, and I-pin, the recent transfer student, was not there. They looked everywhere but they weren’t able to find them. Even their classmates weren’t sure how that happened. They made sure to keep an eye on the two to be able to ask more questions.

They were able to corner the two after school. While Lambo was fixing his bag, I-pin was surrounded again by the girls. She was fixing her bag as well while listening to the girls chattering about Lambo.

One comment caught her attention. It’s the “Lambo looked very happy today, you know. That’s the first time I saw him that happy or smiling that much.”

I-pin stopped and looked at the girl who said that.

“what do you mean that happy or smiling that much? Doesn’t he smile or looked happy?” she questioned. That comment makes her concerned about Lambo. He never told her about his life at school when they talk at the phone or the webcam.

Before the girl could answer, Lambo came to her table, stopping whatever the girl would say.

“Ready?” Lambo asked, looking at only at I-pin. I-pin just nodded her head. When she did, Lambo offer his hand. She took it to stand and instead of letting go, Lambo just keep on holding it. They walked out together like that, students keep on staring at them (they didn’t noticed at all).

“Lambo, what were they saying that that was the first time they saw you smile that big or that happy?” I-pin questioned tugging at his hand to get his attention. He seems to be ignoring her at first but when she tugged him to stop. Lambo looked back at her and stare for a moment.

“I’ll tell you when we got back, ok?” he answered when she nodded, they continue to walk.

When they reached near the gate, some students (mostly boys) were surrounding something. I-pin could hear “that looks so cool” and “It’s the latest model Vongola Tech produce, right?” and more.

They went in front of the people and I-pin found a black and green motorcycle that she recognized Lambo owned. Boys looked in envy when Lambo come close and open the storage of the motorcycle. He took out a red helmet with white lining. The boys who were acquainted with Lambo came forward and questioned him. He ignored all of them and faced I-pin who was in-line with the crowd. He offered the red helmet to her.

“Come on, let’s go home” he prompted her.

Lambo rode the motorcycle and offer a hand to help I-pin. When he saw that most of her legs were exposed, he took off of his blazer and gave it to her. The students back off when Lambo revved up. I-pin hugged his waist making some of the girls, who saw, seethe in jealousy. The source of the juiciest gossip today took off with dust trailing after them.   

 

 


End file.
